


A Day for Eve

by TheTinyChair



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyChair/pseuds/TheTinyChair
Summary: They're together, and it's Eve's birthday. What better way to spend it than with each other and in New York City. This is a very SOFT depiction of our beloved, brutal characters.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	A Day for Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story I've ever written and shared with another human being. I am not a writer. Please, be gentle. Also, Eve's birthday is not the same as in the show. Please allow me this liberty.

The falling leaves crunch under Villanelle’s Doc Martens. She loves the sound. Eve is holding her hand, and she watches as her tiny feet dart around this thing or that. The streets of New York are dodgy on their best days. Her feet are cute. Villanelle will never stop admiring Eve’s walk, her step, her little feet.

It is surprisingly sunny and warm for this time of year. Villanelle is grateful that Eve left that ghastly anorak back at their hotel. Good riddance.

“So, where are we going?” Eve asks suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, Eve. I have a fun day planned for us both.”

Eve gives her an evil side-eye and then swerves to miss kicking a small dog wearing a diamond collar.

Villanelle wonders if Eve would like a dog. She files that question away for another time.

“Oh, this way. Come with me.” Villanelle almost sends Eve airborne as she yanks her quickly across 5th Avenue.

“Have you heard about the gay penguins?”

“Excuse me?” Eve looks at her with concern.

“It’s a thing. Same-sex penguin couples. You’ve never heard of Roy and Silo?” Villanelle is thrilled to be breaking this news to her.

“A romantically involved male penguin couple stole an entire nest from a lesbian penguin couple just a few weeks ago. I read about it in the New York Daily News. Honestly, Eve, you need to keep up with current events.”

“Come with me. Quickly. I will show you.”

They weave through dozens upon dozens of scattering walkers. Some in a hurry, others on holiday, taking their time.

They reach the Central Park Zoo entrance, and Villanelle is giddier than a child on Christmas morning.

“Oh, dear, sweet baby Jesus, Villanelle. What are we doing?” Eve protests and gives her a look of disgust.

“Penguins, Eve. Penguins.”

“And are we here to investigate the scene of the crime?” Eve scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Oh no, that was in The Netherlands. These penguins are not thieves. Only lovers.” Villanelle proclaims proudly. “Do you know that penguins mate for life?”

Eve is thankful that Villanelle insisted that they stop for coffee before jumping on the train. This is going to be exhausting. Secretly, she fucking loves it. Watching Villanelle in this environment, one where she is genuinely happy. It never gets old. If she does not annoy her too much, she will consider purchasing a penguin souvenir at the zoo shop on their way out. If she drives her absolutely insane, she will get the biggest stuffed penguin she can find.

Villanelle stops abruptly in front of an obscure looking man who is clearly employed at the zoo. “Excuse me, will you please point us in the direction of Roy and Silo?”

Eve interjects by asking, “Isn’t it sad that these animals are trapped here, Villanelle?”

“Not when they have been saved from certain death and rehabilitated by kind, caring people, _Eve_.” Villanelle smiles and bounces through the walkway and in the direction instructed by the park employee.

“You know they broke up,” a young man standing behind the entrance railing blasts this information towards them from behind, as if his shoulders hold only a giant megaphone.

Eve turns swiftly and flashes the eyes of a predator. “Do not kill her dream,” Eve threatens. “You will regret it.” He only looks at her and shrugs.

Fortunately, Villanelle is too fast and far away to hear a thing.

They walk up to a rather pleasant outdoor enclosure. A large body of dark water is encompassed with high rocks and, of course, several penguin friends.

Tiny tuxedos merrily bounce from rock to rock. Some dive into the icy water while others make cawing sounds that remind Eve of her former mother-in-law. Watching the creatures soothes her mind. It is a welcome distraction.

Villanelle calmly reaches for Eve’s hand, and they stand in silence for what feels like years.

“Mom, did you see the size of those grizzly bears?” A nearby little girl cheerfully questions her mother with big, beaming eyes as they walk past.

“Oh, NO.” Eve blurts out as she looks up and exhibits grimace. She knows it’s too late.

Before she even knows where she is going, Villanelle jerks Eve’s entire arm almost out of its socket and in the opposite direction of the little girl. “Bears?! Since when? This must be new.”

And just like that, they are leaving the wobbly tuxedo-wearing butlers in search of large, fluffy monsters.

Eve needs another coffee.

_

They stop at a random restaurant on E 65th Street, making sure to sit outside in the glorious sunshine. Eve watches as Villanelle is meticulously examined by passers-by. All are fascinated by her beauty. She enjoys watching them fawn over her.

They drink wine and snack on a little of this and a little of that.

“Do you like babies?”

It takes everything within Eve not to spray Villanelle in the face with her sip of wine.

The question is fierce and unexpected.

Murder babies. Oh, god. She wants to make tiny, psychopathic murder babies. That is what she means, right? Think fast, Eve. Hurry.

“Not for lunch. I was thinking more along the lines of soup and salad.” Eve diverts.

“Look at you making healthy choices.” Villanelle beams are her with pride.

Crisis averted. For now…

_

Shopping on this day was inevitable. After who knows how many boutique visits, Eve agrees to wear a designer dress tonight, Marchesa to be exact. Despite knowing it will look flawless, thanks to Villanelle’s excellent taste, she only agrees to wear it because it is her birthday. Villanelle has promised to sell it later and donate the money to a charity of her choosing.

They go back to their hotel room to get ready for their evening outing, which takes Villanelle all of five minutes. Elegant in a simple, strapless black gown and gold Louboutin heels, she completes her ensemble with bold red lips and straight honey blonde hair fixed about her shoulders.

Eve, on the other hand, is fumbling through bags as she desperately tries to pull herself together - making a mess along the way.

Villanelle is opening a bottle of champagne in their mini kitchen when she looks up at Eve and freezes.

She walks into the room, dripping in gold. Her curls brushing her shoulders gently as she walks.

“I’m not sure I understand this clutch, purse, thing you gave me. Where am I supposed to…” Eve stops and looks up. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Villanelle catches herself against the wall behind her as she sways - almost dropping the champagne bottle to the floor where her heart now sits. Reminding herself to breathe, she inhales as the annoying, beating organ returns to her chest and exhales, “Of course.” Another lie escapes her lips, “New shoes. I tripped.”

Eve gives her a suspicious look and then offers to help her with the champagne, which Villanelle eagerly refuses and shoos her away.

“I assume you are not going to tell me where we are going tonight,” Eve states dryly.

“Of course not.” Villanelle gives her a smirk and holds out a bubbling glass to Eve, which she eagerly accepts.

_

The driver drops them at the entrance to Lincoln Center just in time to check their coats, find their seats, and the curtain rises.

Though Eve refuses to admit that she enjoys the finer things in life, Villanelle already knows. She watches Eve’s every expression as she observes swans dance across the stage, transfixed.

“Stop staring at me.”

“Never.”

“You’re missing the entire thing.”

“No...I’m not.”

Eve rolls her eyes in annoyance and fights hard to conceal her inevitable blush. She loses.

When the performance ends and the curtain falls, they gradually work their way to the exit.

“I will get your things and meet you outside,” Villanelle tells her as she squeezes her arm and walks in the opposite direction.

She wanders the plaza, watching the light in the water fountain change colors. As she loses herself in each jetting stream, her coat is gently placed over her shoulders. She turns to gaze at Villanelle with appreciation and a slight smile. They meet in their favorite place, as they hold hands, heads gently leaning on one another, and get lost in their minds, their happy place.

A few more years pass in silence until Eve reaches into her pocket, discovering a small glass orb. She removes it and slowly rolls it through her fingers. She looks to see a little snow globe filled with silly swimming penguins, a memento of their day spent together.

Turning to Villanelle, she presses up on her toes slightly to press a kiss to her lips. They hold time and space for a single moment, and then she lowers herself back on her heels.

“Happy Birthday, Eve.”

Eve reaches to brush her cheek with the back of her fingers.

“Eve.”

“Hm?”

“We need to go. Now”

It’s then that Eve sees the blood surrounding Villanelle’s fingernails.

“Oh, Christ. When did you? How did you? Why didn’t you tell me...For fuck’s sake…”

She’s pushed into a waiting car, and they are on their way to the airport before a single question is answered.

“I kidnapped a baby once.”

Eve looks up at Villanelle, no surprise on her face.

“I tried telling you earlier, but you were too busy thinking about lunch.”

Eve shakes her head. This is, by far, her favorite birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, recommendations, words...all welcome. 
> 
> Gold dress inspiration https://images.app.goo.gl/3GWicAxzQep3gwFcA
> 
> Black dress sourced from my brain.
> 
> Penguin story aka my inspiration https://www.nydailynews.com/news/world/ny-gay-penguin-couple-steal-nest-egg-lesbian-couple-netherlands-zoo-20201021-onebzvpnmzgy7phoybkil6okf4-story.html


End file.
